Talk:Zealot
SC2 zealot atk 8x2 ? Two attacks, each of which do 8 damage. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) So, it's like the firebat? Geekboy72 20:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yes. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Why is Selendis a zealot? Is there any campaign or novel, comics or interview that Selendis is described as an ordinary zealot? If there isn't, maybe high templar is suitable level for her. She is current templar caste high executor. Zealots are lower-ranked templar so I don't think other templars would approve a zealot to be on their top. Na rahkshi 09:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) She is a zealot in Twilight. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Also Fenix was the Steward of the Templar as a zealot. A high templar is like a commando; the head of the US military is usually a high-ranking regular soldier, although on occasion they're a high-ranking commando instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course Fenix was the Steward. But he was a Praetor. I don't know if some of the High Executors are Zealots. And even in Praetors it seems there aren't many zealots. The famous main leaders of Templar Caste such as Tassadar Adun and Artanis were all greatly powerful High Templars, so without thinking I considered Selendis at least a normal High Templar. And she was a student of Artanis. I guess there is no reason that we should put her into zealot level without any reference. Well anyway there was a reference in Twilight. Na rahkshi 05:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) In Twilight, Selendis definately uses a psi-blade, but through an Amazon search, the term "zealot" isn't used once in the novel. There's also been cases of high templars using psi-blades before (e.g. Queen of Blades) and artwork (e.g. from the boardgame and Ghost concept art) depicts this as well. And also, I doubt that one really makes the jump straight from zealot to high templar on the Khala's path. Think it might be best to leave out either a zealot or high templar designation for her. The rest of the zealots on the list are either explicitly stated to be zealots or are through application of the duck test, but Selendis may be an exception.--Hawki 08:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say the duck test puts Selendis down as a zealot - she didn't just use a psi blade, she used it with great skill, and never used any "high templar" abilities. There's no indication that you need to be a high templar to be an executor. We can't use that kind of speculation. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, basically High templars are veteran Templars(you expressed it as a 'commando'). So using psi blade with great skill is not that starnge for 'High Templar' Selendis. And High templars don't have to use all the skills they know whenever few zergs attack them. Using blade is just matter of case/favorite. We have to remember that The protoss prefer to fight with their own body if they can. (but I don't remember the exact situation when Selendis used her blade skill so this is maybe inappropriate example) We don't know any indication that someone need to be a high templar to be an executor. But it is fact that no executors were metioned or appeared as a zealot. Furthermore, Adun - Tassadar - Artanis who have led the Templar Caste in a row were all powerful high templars. As their successor 'just a zelaot' is too strange for Selendis. You may not use this kind of speculation. But I'd say the duck test puts Selendis down as a High Templar. In short : Commonly zealots are not that high rank in templar caste - We know only Fenix as an exception - and there were no reference that Selendis is a zealot. It might be best to leave out either a zealot or high templar designation for her as Hawki said until Blizz launch LotV. Na rahkshi 15:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Being a high templar is more about training than experience (or being a veteran). In addition, the flavor text for high templar has them giving up blades, which means high templar using blades are supposed to be rare. Tassadar was a high templar and younger than Fenix. :An experienced soldier (or general) need not be a commando, as being a commanding officer has more to do with intelligence and leadership ability than in the precise way you kick butt. Refusing to put the best commander into the executor position because they're betting at using blades than psi-storming just doesn't make sense. Praetors (another high rank, though a bit lower) have quite frequently been zealots, scout pilots, and other such "non-commando" grades of training. :Selendis completely fails the "duck test" for being a high templar. She never once used any ability uniquely associated with being a high templar, preferring instead to slice zerglings by the dozens with her blades in a desperate fight. (If I were stuck facing a swarm of zerglings in a desperate fight, I'd use my AoE mind-nuke. It's just common sense.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) There's also been cases of high templars using psi-blades before (e.g. Queen of Blades) and artwork (e.g. from the boardgame and Ghost concept art) depicts this as well. So I think whether a Hight templar uses blade or not isn't that important. It's just case by case. We don't exactly know if Selendis can't use those AoE mind-nukes with just one case. Anyway there were only ground melee units in front of Selendis. And High templar Tassadar was younger and maybe had less experience than Zealot Fenix but he became a Executor and Fenix was a Praetor. I also think that a executor needs intelligence and leadership ability. But think about difference between Zealot and High templar. 'Commonly' to use greater psionic skills high templars need to train much and fight against the enemy more times than zealots. Those experiences can actually help them with raising such abilities. And we can't take completely apart psionic ablities from rank in Templar caste. Fenix is such a stalwart hero so he could be a Praetor, but he couldn't be a Executor when Artanis becomes it. And I don't know any zelaot in Praetors except Fenix. For 'Templar Caste Hight Executor' I still don't think a zealot can be that kind of position. Maybe in LotV Selendis would come out of her carrier and we could know the truth. Na rahkshi 12:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Absence of evidence is rarely evidence. There's no evidence that Selendis is a high templar, so we shouldn't call her one. There is evidence that she's a zealot, seeing how she fights like one, hence passing the "duck test". "'Commonly' to use greater psionic skills high templars need to train much and fight against the enemy more times than zealots. Those experiences can actually help them with raising such abilities." On the other hand, you could spend that time training in how to fight hand-to-hand instead. There's nothing to indicate that most zealots want to be high templar. There is no evidence that "unit type" corresponds with rank. Most of the executors we've seen are only known as carrier commanders. As for praetors, neither Fenix, Mojo nor Taldarin were ever high templar. (Fenix and Taldarin are dragoons, and Mojo is a scout pilot.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fenix was a High Templar according to Blizzards Brood War hero page. Don't forget that only Kerrigan had a unique character model. Everyone else used a unit model. Zealot Prisoner Skin This skin doesn't appear only on "Whispers of Oblivion", but also on "Piercing the Shroud" mission, look at minute 08:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9owUqKDX_wQ